doctorwhoespainfandomcom_es-20200213-history
El Fin Del Tiempo (The End Of The Time)
El fin del tiempo es una aventura de Doctor Who en dos partes emitido entre el 25 de Diciembre de 2009 y el 1 de Enero de 2010 en el Reino Unido. Ambos episodios tienen el mismo título, diferenciado por "Episodio 1" y "Episodio 2" por primera vez desde el relanzamiento de la serie en 2005. Se trata de la última aventura con David Tennant como el 10º Doctor, y llevará a su regeneración en el 10º Doctor interpretado por Matt Smith. También es la última historia escrita por Russel T Davies, quien fué el responsable máximo de la serie desde su regreso a la televisión en 2005 hasta esta historia, en labor de Productor ejecutivo y Guionista en jefe. Davies será substituido como Productor ejecutivo y Supervisor de la serie por Steven Moffat. Bernard Cribbins, quien ya apareció en la historia "188. Voyage of the Damned" (El viaje de los malditos) y a lo largo de la 4ª temporada, interpretando a Willfred Mott, el abuelo de Donna Noble, ocupa el lugar de compañero del Doctor. Este especial también incluye el regreso de muchos otros actores de la serie, como, Catherine Tate, Jacqueline King, John Simm, John Barrowman, Jessica Hynes, Russell Tovey, Elisabeth Sladen, Tommy Knight, Billie Piper, y Camille Coduri. Esta historia también supone la primera aparición de los Señores del Tiempo como civilización desde el regreso de la serie en 2005 tras haber desaparecido en la Guerra del Tiempo. Es la primera vez que aparecen desde la aventura de 1986 The Trial of a Time Lord (El juicio de un Señor del Tiempo. Desde entonces solo habían aparecido en forma de flashback en "The Sound of Drums" (El sonido de los tambores). Argumento 1ª Parte El episodio comienza con un narrador revelando que, en la noche de navidad, el planeta Tierra está a un día de su destrucción. El Doctor llega a la Esfera Ood la noche de navidad y se encuentra con que los Ood han evolucionado tecnológicamente mucho más rápido de lo que habría sido normal. Ood Sigma lleva al Doctor con los Ancianos Ood, quienes le muestran visiones del regreso de El Amo. Ve a una mujer anciana recogiendo el anillo de El Amo y se da cuenta de que la esencia del Amo subrevivió tras que no se regenerara en la nave Valiant. El anciano Ood también dice al Doctor que los Ood han obtenido el don de la clarividencia porque el tiempo está sangrando, y que se aproxima el final del tiempo mismo. El Doctor corre a la TARDIS para tratar de detener a su archienemigo. Lucy Saxon se encuentra en prisión por el asesinato de su marido. La noche de Navidad, la governanta de la prisión lleva a Lucy a una cámara, donde le revela que la mayoría de los trabajadores de la prisión son seguidores de El Amo que han estado trabajando desde su desaparición para resucitarlo. Con ayuda del anillo del Amo y una impresión biométrica sacada de la propia Lucy, se completa el ritual, con la governanta y sus secuaces sacrificandose en el proceso. Lucy, que ha sido siempre consciente del plan en secreto, lanza una pocima diseñada para estropear el ritual y evitar la resurrección, pereciendo en consecuencia. El Doctor llega a la prisión tarde y solo encuentra las ruinas en que ha quedado tras una explosión resultado de los eventos.. El Amo sobrevive a la explosión, pero su fuerza vital queda en un estado de descarga rápida, que le obliga a absorver la vitalidad de varios vagabundos en un solar de construcción abandonado. Sin embargo, ha adquirido la capacidad de saltar distancias extraordinarias. Al igual que los Ood y la población de la Tierra, Willfred Mott ha experimentado visiones del Amo en sus sueños, pero es el único que las recuerda, y con la ayuda de un grupo de jubilados de Londres que se hace llamar "La capa plateada", emprende una búsqueda del Doctor. Más tarde, el Doctor se encuentra con El Amo, con quien charla de su infancia. Durante la conversación, el Doctor descubre que el sonido de tambores no es un síntoma de la locura del Amo, sino totalmente real. Entonces aparece un escuadrón de soldados que secuestra al Amo y lo lleva a la mansiónd el Billonario Joshua Naismith. Aparecendo en pantalla, el Narrador comenta que, con la llegada del día de navidad, también ha llegado el día final del planeta Tierra. Naismith y su hija, Abigail, poseen el "Portal de Inmortalidad", un artefacto con la capacidad de curar heridas y, según cree Naismith, resucitar a los muertos. Deseando otorgarle la inmortalidad a su hija, Naismith exige la ayuda del Amo para reparar el Portal. Infiltrándose en la mansión de Naismith, El Doctor y Wilf descubren que dos de sus empleados son en realidad Vinvocci de incógnito, miembreos de la raza que poseía originalmente el portal, y que sus habilidades curativas se pueden extender a un planeta entero. El Doctor cae en la cuenta de lo que planea el Amo, y corre hacia la cámara del Portal. Sin embargo, llega tarde; el Portal está reparado y el Amo se libera y entra en el artefacto. Allí revela que lo ha reconfigurado para alterar el maquillaje biológico de la humanidad para copiar lo que entre en el portal. Como resultado, toda la humanidad se convierte en copias exactas del Amo, salvo Wilf, protegido en una cámara de aislamiento, y Donna, que está protegida por su cerebro mitad humano - mitad Señor del Tiempo. A consecuencia de ver a su Madre y su prometido transformarse en el Amo, Donna empieza a recuperar los recuerdos de sus viajes con el Doctor. Mientras el Doctor mira horrorizado lo que ha ocurrido, el Amo sale del portal y anuncia que la raza humana se ha convertido en la raza del Amo, y rie su risa maníaca, acompañada por todos sus duplicados. En un fundido, el Narrador explica que la eliminación de la humanidad por parte del Amo, tan solo es el preludio de lo que está por venir. Al alejarse la cámara, se revela que el Narrador es un Señor del tiempo dirigiéndose a unas gradas repletas de ellos. Proclama que ha llegado el día en que Los Señores del Tiempo regresarán, por Gallifrey, por la victoria y por el Fin del Tiempo mismo. 2ª Parte In continuation from Part One, the Time Lord Council discuss a final strategy to survive the Time Warand escape the Time Lock that Gallifrey and the entire Time War is trapped in, knowing that the same day the Doctor will find the opportunity to destroy both the Time Lords and the Daleks ("The Sound of Drums"). The President, violently refusing to concede defeat in the war, discovers both the Doctor and The Master remain outside the Time Lock and devises a scheme to allow the Time Lords to link to the Master throughout time and space via a mental implant retroactivity placed inside the Master as a child — his "sound of drums" and the cause of his insanity since — , and through a Gallifreyian diamond sent to Earth in the present day as an implicit signal to the Master and act as an anchor outside of the Time Lock. In the present, the Doctor and Wilf are saved from the Master by the Vinvocci. The Master discovers the diamond and tells the Doctor, who immediately realises that the Time Lords are returning. Armed with Wilf's pistol, The Doctor returns to Earth, rejecting the oppotunity of a kamikaze attack on the Gate to prevent the return and instead jumping from the ship; too late however as the Council of Time Lords have already arrived. Their intention is to end time itself and ascend to another plane of consciousness; presumably killing everything else throughout time in the process. The Master intends to use the Immortality Gate to seize control of the council as he had humanity. However his bragging gives the Time Lord President opptunity to counter the effects before he can act, returning humanity to normal but also beginning the materialisation of Gallifrey near Earth. The Doctor is left with the choice of shooting The Master, breaking the link and returning the Time Lords to their end or killing the President to take control of the Time Lords. Instead, The Doctor uses the gun to shatter the diamond being used to maintain the link, breaking it and and prompting the President to try and kill the Doctor. The Master, having realised his plan has failed and that he had been used by the Time Lords, intervenes attacking the President in an act of revenge. The Time Lords are pushed back through the gateway to the last day of the Time War. The fate of the Master is unclear. The Doctor enjoys only a brief moment's relief before he hears four knocks, the sound which will precede his death. He turns around to find Wilfred still trapped in a chamber connected to a device which will soon become lethal; only by self-sacrifice can he be freed. The Doctor hesitates, but concludes he may have lived too long; he releases Wilfred, and suffers a massive level of radiation poisoning. Although he survives initially, the effects on the Doctor's body show that his regeneration has started. He takes Wilfred home and brief scenes show him helping his major past companions in turn before he fully regenerates. As he collapses just short of the TARDIS, Ood Sigma appears and says the entire Universe would sing him to his sleep. Pushed on by this, the Doctor reaches the TARDIS, which he sets in motion. The Doctor completes his regeneration in an explosive manner, as the TARDIS windows shatter and the console room bursts into flames as he changes. With the TARDIS falling apart around him, theeleventh Doctor quickly inspects his new body. Gleefully, the Doctor clings to the console of the TARDIS as it plummets back to Earth. Continuidad En la cafetería, Willfed Mott recuerda sus aventuras previas con el Doctor en "The Sontaran Stratagem" (La estratagema Sontaran) y "The Stolen Earth" (La tierra robada). Al volver las memorias de Donna al final de la primera parte, se incluyen imágenes de Davros en "Journey's End" (Final del viaje), El Vespiforme de "The Unicorn and the Wasp" (El unicornio y la avispa), los Ood de "Planet of the Ood" (Planeta de los Ood), la Alta sacerdotisa Sibilina de The Fires of Pompeii (Los fuegos de Pompeya) y la Emperatriz Racnoss de "The Runaway Bride" (La novia a la fuga). El Doctor, al ver la aparición de los Vinvocci, alienígenas de piel verdosa con pinchos en la cabeza, comenta su previo encuentro con Bannakaffalatta, un alienígena rojo con pinchos similares en "Voyage of the Damned" (El viaje de los condenados). Los Vinvocci responden rápidamente que son diferentes de la raza de Bannakaffalatta, los Zocci. De acuerdo a Joshua Naismith, el Portal de Inmortalidad se encontraba antes en posesión del Instituto Torchwood. En "The Christmas Invasion" (La invasión de Navidad), el décimo Doctor le preguntó a Rose si su nuevo cuerpo era pelirrojo. Tras reencarnarse en esta historia, exclama "¡Y todavía no soy pelirrojo!. El Señor Presidente compara a los dos Señores del Tempo disidentes con los Angeles llorones del episodio "Blink" (Parpadeo) y les avergüenza. Fueron descritos previamente por el doctor como seres "tan viejos cmo el universo (o casi), pero nadie sabe de verdad de donde vienen... criaturas de lo abstracto". Steven Moffat, el escritor de "Blink" y nuevo guionista en jefe, ha anunciado que los Angeles llorones volverán en la Serie 5. Uno de los Señores del Tiempo disidentes, descrito en los créditos como "La Mujer" visita a Wilf en varias ocasiones, apareciendo y desapareciendo en modos que no se explican. Cuando se destapa la cara para mirar al Décimo Doctor, éste parece reconocerla, pero cuando Wilf le pregunta más tarde quién era ella, el Doctor evita responder. Aunque nunca se especifique en la historia, en el comentario del episoidio, Julie Gardner se refiere medio en broma a la mujer como si fuera la madre del Doctor. Sus apariciones van acompañadas por el tema musical "El tema del Doctor", al cual Russell T. Davies se refiere como "La canciller Flavia cantando en el Vórtice del Tiempo. El Doctor también mira a Dona cuando Wilf le pregunta quién era la mujer. En cierto momento, el Doctor se dirige al Lord Presidente llamándolo Rassilon, pero el personaje solo aparece en los créditos como "El Narrador/Lord Presidente". Luke Smith le dice a Clyde Langer que Sarah Jane ha hecho que Mr Smith ponga en los medios de comunicación que los eventos del episodio eran una alucinación provocada por la red WIFi volviendose loca en todo el mundo. thumb|right|500px|Trailer de la Primera Parte thumb|500px|right|Segundo Trailer